


Raised You From Perdition

by samtopsdean



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Hell, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samtopsdean/pseuds/samtopsdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel notices a soul. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raised You From Perdition

**Author's Note:**

> muse has been bothering me about this foreverrrr. this isn't awfully graphic, but you have been warned.

Castiel notices a soul.

Short bristly brown hair, a pointed nose dotted with coffee coloured freckles, wide green eyes, chapped full lips. The soul cries out, but not in pain. In pleasure. A demonic presence sits beside him and guides his hands over the meat on the rack below him. Castiel senses longing, a longing to be back on Earth, something that needs to be finished.

But within that longing is an ache to cause pain, to release all that this soul feels unto someone that deserves it. Tears are dripping down the tortured soul's face. She is begging for mercy. The demon laughs along with the man, and they both thin tear strips of skin one by one from the mangled body in front of them.

There is no mercy to be spared in Hell.

This is the man Castiel has ben looking for. So he grips the righteous man by his shoulder and pulls until he smells the sharp scent of fresh pine, the stale odor of the mud leaking through the box buried in a hole in the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> when i get comments and kudos i giggle :)


End file.
